La hija de la oscuridad
by yayapiu
Summary: Ella es una pequeña chica que pasaba sus días cantando, aislada del mundo y sin conocer a nadie mas que su ama, siempre daba su vida mientras recitaba el canto que ella pedía, solo que la soledad la seguía todas partes, desde hace tiempo se preguntaba por que ya no envejecía, pero todos sus pensamientos fueron cambiados para solo pensar en aquel hombre de cabello color luna.


Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando el mundo era regido por señores feudales y reyes el mundo estaba consumido por las penumbras, los gobernantes de aquel entonces estaban asustados de que la bondad de su pueblo fuera consumido por las tinieblas, decidieron hacer algo al respecto y convocaron al dragón de la oscuridad para llegar a un acuerdo, los lideres de todas las naciones estaban temerosos de ver a aquel mágico ser, pero la preocupación por su gente fue la que los lleno de valentía.

En la noche mas oscura fue cuando se reunieron en el lugar mas alejado y solitario del planeta, nadie había estado ahí antes, todo parecía estar muerto, no había plantas ni agua, hasta el mismo suelo tenia un color grisáceo. Aquellos hombres caminaban con cautela en aquel insípido lugar, cuando el frio abrumador los golpeo fue cuando sabían que estaban frente al señor de las sombras, por temor algunos se colocaron en posición de defensa pero lo que vieron nunca lo imaginaron, una pequeña joven de ojos color azul fuego se les acerco sin ningún temor, su piel tan clara y su cabello como sus ojos , la hacían resaltar entre tanta oscuridad, su belleza enmudeció a los hombres.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto uno de los lideres.

-Soy la oscuridad, ustedes me han llamado-.

Los hombres se miraron entre si, pero uno decidió tomar la palabra

-Oh, señora de la oscuridad, por favor, disculpe nuestra insolencia. Hemos venido a negociar con usted-

La mujer los miro con diversión, pero no se movió de su lugar –¿Qué es lo que ustedes, mortales pueden ofrecerme a mi?-

Los lideres se quedaron sin palabras, nadie sabia realmente que ofrecer, temían por su gente, pero ninguno sentía que podía hacer una buena oferta, la risa melodiosa de la mujer hizo que todos viraran a su dirección.

La joven escondió su sonrisa con su mano –Oh, mis pobres mortales, les concederé lo que quieran, pero a cambio deben cumplir lo que les pida, sin renegar-.

Todos los presentes asintieron con insistencia –Lo que usted pida, mi señora- dijo uno.

-Solo pediré tres cosas, si alguna de estas no es cumplida o acatada como es mi mandato, no solo consumiré todo, sino que los hare sufrir a ustedes y toda su herencia -.

Los humanos temerosos solo retrocedieron un paso, se miraron entre si, nadie quería que sus descendientes sufrieran.- Aceptamos...- dijo uno con duda en su voz.

La mujer volvió a reír pero un poco mas fuerte –nunca dije que les daría opción... bien, pongan atención tontos humanos-.

La ojiazul movió su mano como si estuviera palpando algo en el aire, una nube negra y espesa se creo y se convirtió en un trono majestuoso. La mujer se sentó en el, se acomodo en el respaldo y miro el cielo cubierto por penumbras. El silencio se hizo abrumador y solo se podía escuchar el respirar de los hombres.

-Bien, creo que ya se lo que pediré... quiero a una joven doncella, pura y sin maldad, con una melodiosa voz- la mirada penetrante de la hermosa joven hizo que los hombres sintieran miedo. –También quiero que cada que esta doncella muera me deben traer otra, solo les daré tiempo limite de 1 semana, si no me la han traído saben lo que pasara. Mi segunda petición es que construyan un castillo para mi, ahí mismo donde están parados, debe ser grande y hermoso. Tercero y ultimo, pero no menos importante es que mi joven doncella tenga un guardián, pero no cualquiera, debe ser uno fuerte, inteligente y habil, si no pasa mis pruebas deberán buscar otro.-

Los hombres ahi presentes solo asintieron, entonces solo hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron. La penumbra se disperso dejando un camino lleno de luz para que pudieran pasar, las ordenes estaban dadas y sabian que tenian que cumplirlas.


End file.
